K-Project Interviews
by jopsi
Summary: A short drabble about Neko asking the other people from K many questions!


K-Project Interviews

**Neko: **Ohaaaiiiii! My name is Neko. I am Shiro's Neko. Aaaaaaaaand I am going to show you something from behind the scenes of K-Project.

**Shiro: **Um...yes. That's probably it after all. Sooo Hajime mashite!

**Neko: **Haaiiiiii! And my first guests will be Shiro and Kuroh of course.

**Shiro: **H-Hello! Nice to meet you!

**Kuroh: **It's my noble pleasure to meet you. Take care of my humble self please.

**Neko: **Sooo~ Shiiiiroooo! The first question is for you. Did you use bleach to colour your hair?

**Shiro: **Eeeeh?! What kind of question is that. Of course not.

**Kuroh: **...like you are one two talk...stupid white haired barbie...

**Neko:** You...I...meanie!...Anyway...moving on to the next question...Shiro?

**Shiro: **Yes?

**Neko: **Do you love me?

**Shiro: **Yeah...sure...*glancing at Kuroh* I love you a lot...

**Neko: **Yaaaaaaaaay! Neko loves Shiro too! Alright. That's all of the questions I had. Bye Shiro.

**Kuroh: **You didn't ask me anything! I prepared special lectures of my precious master especially for this interview. How dare you not care to listen to his..

**Neko: **Nyabye!

**Neko: **Nyahaaaoooo!~ Welcome to the next interview. Today's guests are very special. We have Fushimi Saruhiko..

**Saru: **Yo.

**Neko: **...and Yata Misaki.

**Misaki: **Yo.

**Saru: **Oiiii Misaki. Don't you just copy my sentence.

**Misaki: **What are you talking about stupid monkey? I did not copy your sentence. You copied mine before I said it.

**Saru: **Um. Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

**Misaki: **HEY! Don't just ignore my complaining. You have to start a fight with me when I tease you like that!

**Saru: ***playing PS* Don't wanna. We're not even on screen.

**Neko: **Oi! You stupid idiots! I AM THE ONE TO ASK QUESTIONS! So listen to what I'm saying.

**Saru & Misaki: **SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!

**Saru: **Great now I died. Oi Miii~saaa~kii~, do you wanna play with me instead?

**Misaki: **No thanks. I really really am not interested. Not in the slightest. *blushes*

**Saru: **What the fuck? I just want to start a fight you idiot. Like hell would I...at least not here. Tonight darling.

**Neko: **Okay. That's enough! I'm gonna make Shiro kick your ass if you don't stop this already.

**Saru: **Hai hai. Just start it already.

**Neko: **Okay! This question is for both of you: Are you gay?

**Saru: **Yep.

**Misaki: **Hell no! Baka Saru. How can you just admit that. Who would ask that?

**Saru: **Oh Miiii~saaa~kiii~ don't lie to our lovely fans. They deserve to know the truth.

**Misaki: **I don't know what you are talking about.

**Saru: **Oh? Is that so? Maybe I should show you what I mean...

**Misaki: **Get away from me...Saru!...Oi...I don't wanna ...no I...mmph!

**Neko: **Okay. Um. This is awkward. I guess...Nyabye!

**Neko: **After...a very...special interview, let's hope that this one will be better. My next guests are two rather calm people. The blue king: Munakata Reisi and his right hand woman: Seri Awashima.

**Munakata: **The cat. Hello.

**Seiri: **Nice to meet you.

**Neko: **Welcome! With no delay at all I will now start with the first question:

Are you childhood-friends or something?

**Seiri: **No. I first met him in the military training. He was a strong person from the start, but his character was weak. I made him loose his charity and heart and now he's all strong. Physical and psychical.

**Neko: **O-okay. And...Munakata-san why did you choose her as your secretary?

**Seiri: **I. AM. NOT. A. SECRETARY.

**Munakata: **I liked her boobs.

**Seiri: **W-WHAT?

**Munakata: **Yeah! I mean...look at them they're just...

**Neko: **Nobody wants to know. REALLY! I will stop this before it escalates. Nyabye!

**Neko: **Since I have some problems with some guests I got myself from Kuroh. He'll be attending the interviews as my co-moderator.

**Kuroh: **Please be gentle. *bow*

**Neko:** Yoshaaa. Our guest today is Kukuri Yumizawa. She's Shiro's classmate. Please don't let yourself get disturbed by the cleaning roboter by the way.

**Roboter:** You're to kind.

**Kukuri: **Hello. My name is Kukuri Yumizawa. I'm honoured to meet you.

**Neko:** The first question for you is rather important: WHAT is your relationship with Shiro?

**Kukuri:** Eeeh? Shiro-kun? He's just an ordinary class mate. Why do you ask?

**Kuroh:** Do not ask your interviewer questions! *pause weil steffi sarumisabrauchte xD*

**Neko: **Hello mina-san! This time I am going to retry doing an interview on two guests which already appeared. Kuroh will help me out again.

**Saru:** Can we start it already? I don't have time all day you know?

**Misaki:** Don't be all busy-busy baka-Saru. Everybody knows you have no life since you left Homra.

**Saru:** I HAVE a life. A very private life to be exact. Pri-va-te~ You know? As if you'd know what that is. Being my bitch and Homra's dog.

**Misaki:** You...how dare you. I'm not your bitch. One day I will be on top.

**Kuroh:** *death glare* Stop it. Both of you. We want to interview you properly this time. This question is for Misaki: Are you still a virgin?

**Misaki:** WHY THE FUCK are we getting those weird sexist questions and nobody else does?

**Saru:** Oh Mii~Saaa~Kiii~ Don't be so shy~ You can just tell everyone that I was your first time.

**Misaki:** Because it's not true? I would never even think about having sex with someone like you.

**Saru:** Aww. How cute. Denying the fact that you love me. Even though you confessed to me in the first place~

**Neko:** So you two have a love relationship?

**Saru:** Yes!

**Misaki:** NO!

**Saru:** But Misaki! Just think about it. Especially last night...You screaming my name all over the place. Saruu~ Saruuuu~!

**Misaki:** I never did that. And if the next question is stupid like the other ones...I will leave.

**Neko:** Okay okay. The next question on my paper is to Saru: Do you think you're a good seme?

**Misaki:** I'm done with this shit.

**Saru:** Oh but Misaki! Can't you answer this question for me?

**Misaki:** I don't know how I could answer that. But I am sure that you'd be horrible no matter which position.

**Saru:** Maybe I should teach you a lesson my dear Misaki. A lesson about not to insult your master. Of course just in private.

**Kuroh:** I guess...We give up for now. Please come again next time!

**Neko:** Nyabye!


End file.
